Moments
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: A peek into the lives of the Sonic Underground at various stages in their lives. Now darker than originally intended. A collection of oneshots that'll hopefully tell a story. Contains Bridging of Underground and Sega, as well as slash.
1. The One Where Insane Sews

Insane: Hi! Please, if you've read any of my stories, you'll know that I was worried about SOPA. I'm glad to say we got enough signatures in enough time, and I'd like to thank everyone whom took the time to sign.

On another note, I DON'T OWN SONIC UNDERGROUND OR 'Art of the Dress' (I own the lyric changes.).

Note: This takes place LONG AFTER the Underground Saga; Sonic and Insane have been having Sega adventures lately.

Note 2: these Moments DO NOT go in order.

Note 3: You won't get a coherent plotline out of these for a little while.

~! #$%^&*()-

"The President invited us to the Annual Ball!" Amy squealed.

"My poor EARS!" Insane cried, said lilac triangles flattening to her skull. "Ames, cut the volume!"

"Sorry. BUT ISN'T IT GREAT!?"

"I don't know. Let me know what you just said when I can HEAR!"

"Sorry."

Sonic snickered. Shade glared at him.

Shadow was sitting on the edge of the table looking like he REALLY didn't want to be there. "The girls will need proper attire..."

"Insane can do it." Knuckles said off-handedly.

All eyes snapped to him.

"Since when does Miss Crazy sew, and how did you know about it?" Rouge wondered.

"It was a long time ago, Rouge."

All eyes turned to Insane after her calm, collected admission.

"Where I grew up, we all made our own clothes, so I used to sew, and I still do sometimes. Knux knows because he's known us for a very long time, since before Tails."

Everyone was quiet. Sonic and Insane rarely spoke of **before**, and the others almost felt like asking would be intruding on something sacred.

"I can do the outfits. You all go home. I'll have them by tomorrow afternoon."

~! #$%^&*()-

"Are you sure-"

"I'll be fine Sonic." The changeling smirked. "I haven't lost my touch. Remember the debutante ball?"

"Do I ever! Sonia looked perfect."

Insane nodded. "So?"

Emerald eyes locked on Amethyst. "I'll leave you to it, then."

~! #$%^&*()-

Insane set the photo on her desk next to the sewing machine.

Her family's smiling faces looked back at her from behind the glass.

Sonia, Sonic... and Manic.

_Her_ Manic.

_I miss you, my thief prince._

She remembered making the dresses for the debutante ball while he sat there with that wide-eyed look most men get when asked one of 'those' questions.

Smirking slightly, she leaned forward over the machine and started. A melody started in her head, her medallion thrumming and filling the room with the desire to put the beat into words.

_"Thread by thread, stitching it together!_

_Rouge's dress, cutting out a pattern snip by snip;_

_Making sure the fabric folds nicely,_

_It's the perfect color and so hip!_

_Always got to keep in mind my pacing_

_Making sure the clothes correctly facing:_

_I'm stitching Rouge's dress!_

_"Yard by yard, fussing on the details._

_Jewel neckline!_

_Don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?_

_Make her something perfect to inspire;_

_Even though she hates formal attire._

_Got to mind those intimate details,_

_She'll look really good in pales..._

_It's Blaze's new dress!"_

Insane grinned, feeling the sense of accomplishment that accompanied making something and watching it come together.

_"Dress making's easy!_

_For Amy something pink;_

_Creamie something breezy._"

She spun and grinned in the direction of the picture.

_"Blend color and form;"_

She snickered, imagining Manic's panicked face as she sang the next lines.

_"Do you think it looks cheesy?_

_Something brash, perhaps quite fetching..._

_Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply DIE?"_

She could just hear him trying to stammer an answer that wouldn't get him smacked.

_"Making sure it fits forelock and crest-_

_Don't forget some magic in the dress!"_

She swirled a bit of snow around the dress she was currently working on.

_Even though it rides high on the flank_

_Shade won't look like a tank_

_I'm stitching Shade's dress!_

_"Piece by piece, snip by snip_

_Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip!_

_Thread by thread, primmed and pressed_

_Yard by yard, never stressed!_

_And that's the art of the dress~!"_

And when it was all over, Insane smiled proudly and looked over the mannequins holding dresses, thinking that these were even better than the last ones.

25:!(&(&(($)!7

Flashback:

"Now, the buttons on the coat need to be technically accurate. Robotnik has three buttons on his coat, not four." Bartleby instructed.

Insane sighed, getting out her needle. _"Stitch by stitch, stitching it together!"_

She tossed the Poodle-mink's coat over the mannequin, desperately trying not to panic. _"Deadline looms!"_ She made a face as she saw what Bartlebutt's revisions would do. Ruthlessly squishing that feeling, she sang, _"Don't you know the client's always right? Even if my fabric choice was PERFECT..."_ She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. _"Gotta get them all done by tonight!"_

Insane turned to find Mindy LaTour pulling down a bolt of fabric. _"Mindy, dear, that color's too obtrusive - wait until you see it in the light!"_ She tugged open the curtains for emphasis, before hurrying back to her work. _"I'm sewing them together!"_

"Don't you think my gown would be more ME with some polka-dots?" Mindy asked, inspecting another bolt.

"Well-"

"Do it!"

_"Hour by hour, one more change! I'm sewing them together- Take great pains!"_

She found herself running back and forth, stress running through her mind and panic setting in as she desperately tried to get her work done.

_"Bartleby, you're putting me in a bind!_

_"Manic, dear, what is on your mind!_

_"Goddesses, there's simply not much time!_

_"Don't forget, Mindy's dress must shiiine!"_

Bartleby pointed out the buttons he wanted - a completely different set from the first one he asked for. "These are the ones Robotnik will be wearing, not THOSE."

Panic seemed to set in, and things began blurring together for Insane.

"French haute couture, please." Cyrus requested. Where did he even LEARN about that- SHE didn't know what it was!

"What if it rains?" Sonic wondered aloud. "Boots!" Insane shuddered.

"More polka-dots!" Mindy demanded. "Oh, no! That's too many dots!" She said as Insane began sketching them out. "More stripes! Oh, less stripes! Wait, I know! Zig-zags!"

"Zig-zags?"

"Whose dress is this?"

Insane sighed. "Zig-zags it is."

Now working on Manic's outfit, Insane turned to where her fiancé was leaning against the wall, watching her.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?"

"No, I just want it to be cool."

She resisted the urge to groan. "Do you not like the color?"

"The color's fine, just make it look cooler!"

_MEN!_ "Do you not like the shape?"

"The shape's fine, just make the whole thing, you know, cooler."

_I will not facepalm, I will not facepalm..._

"It needs to be about 20% cooler."

Insane banged her head against the wall.

Things began blurring even more for the young changeling.

_"All we ever want is indecision!"_

_"All we really like is what we know!"_

_"Gotta balance style with adherence!"_

_"Making sure we make a good appearance!"_

_"Even if you simply have to fudge it-"_

_"Make sure that is stays within our budget!"_

Insane tried to take a calming breath. _"Got to overcome intimidation; Remember, it's all in the presentation!"_

She struggled to keep her wits about her as she sang.

_"Piece by piece, snip by snip_

_Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip!_

_Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed_

_Yard by yard, always stressed!_

_And that's the art of the dress~!"_

Finally, it was all too much. She was exhausted, and she couldn't hold her head up any longer. As she fainted, she could vaguely hear Sonia yelling at the others about how they were working her to the bone.

Sonia had fallen in love with her ensemble the moment she'd seen it, and had asked for no revisions.

She'd been the only one.

~! #$%^&*()()_+

Amy poked her head into the room and squealed. This led the others to run in, see their dresses, and tackle Insane, repeatedly thanking her.

After they'd left, Sonic walked in and leaned against the wall in a pose eerily identical to Manic's all those years ago.

"I never did apologize, did I?"

"For what?"

"My behavior back then. You'd worked hard on those outfits, and I thanked you by acting like Bartleby!

"Insane laughed. "The only one whom didn't was ironically Sonia. It's fine Sonic. In the past."

"Yeah... the past." Sonic grinned. "What'll you be wearing?"

"Oh shit! I forgot mine!" Insane ran for the sewing machine while her brother laughed.


	2. The One Where Shadow Gets a Shovel Talk

Insane: Hi! Insane here, with another Moment!

Note: I have no idea when this is set. It's at least after SA2, but it could be before or after the Underground get back together.

Note 2: Contains IMPLIED slash. Sonadow.

_|~***¥€!|\'cgdhd

Shadow wasn't even sure what had just happened. He'd been running through a back alley of Station Square when he'd been suddenly and unexpectedly pinned against the dirty - stained with things even HE didn't want to think about - alley wall.

"Who are you?!" He demanded of the cloaked figure.

She - he was fairly certain it was a woman - pulled down her hood to reveal purple fur, dark violet hair, and a strikingly familiar pair of emerald eyes. "My name is Aleena."

"Like the Lost Queen?" He asked, only a split second later noticing the golden crown nestled in royal purple locks. "Shit. You ARE the Lost Queen."

A familiar smirk lit up her features. "Indeed."

Why does she seem so familiar? "What do you want with ME, Your Highness?"

"I've heard you've been spending quite a bit of time with my son, Shadow the Hedgehog."

What? "Huh?"

Those strangely familiar eyes narrowed. "My son, boy. Sonic?"

Shadow went rigid. "Faker's your SON?!"

Aleena laughed. "My beautiful ball of energy! He could run at three months. By the time he was a toddler I couldnt keep up."

Shadow chuckled slightly. Nobody seemed to be able to keep up with Sonic, in more ways than one. Though many tried. Like Amy. He scowled at the thought of the annoying pink stalker. She was good to have for a battle, but he really wanted to rip her vocal cords out sometimes.

Aleena seemed to sense they'd gotten off track, because she let go of me, pulled something from behind her back, and said, "Do you know what this is, Shadow?"

Shadow blinked. "A shovel, Your Highness."

"Do you know what this shovel is for?"

The ebony and crimson creation blinked. "Digging holes, milady?"

Aleena glared. "It's for BURYING BODIES, Shadow. So if you EVER hurt my son, you, me, and my shovel will be going for a walk in the woods, and only myself and my shovel will leave. Are we clear?"

Shadow gulped. The thought that he feared nothing vanished like smoke in the wind. This was a woman who would tear him apart in an instant if it protected her son. He could see it in those eyes - eyes that were precisely the same shade of emerald green as Sonic's. "Crystal, ma'am."

"Good. Now, I don't think I need to tell you that this conversation-"

"Never happened. Of course, milady."

Aleena smiled, then dropped him from the wall before vanishing into the shadows.

The red-eyed Mobian ran as fast as e could in the other direction, resolving to NEVER bring this up - To ANYone.


	3. The One Where There Are Proud Parents

Insane: Hi gang. This one's a little sadder than the others I've done so far. It mainly focuses on Farrel, the, um, insect... Thing... that raised Manic. Does ANYone know what he is? The only person more unidentifiable on that show is the Oracle of Delphi, whom looks like some kind of lizard-anteater with the pox. It takes place BEFORE the Robotisization, DURING it, and AFTER it. Maybe I'm a wuss, but I cried while writing this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Underground, Sega Sonic, or related characters. I own Nyx the Cat, though.

**Before:**

Manic had always been a bit of a lonely child. Farrel had decided that it almost seemed like there were missing pieces to the small green furball. Manic was only ever really happy with a pair of drumsticks in hand. He stubbornly refused to play with any of the other Thieves' Guild children, though he'd work with them if he ABSOLUTELY had to.

Then, the Guild crossed paths with a band of Gypsies and the clouds that always seemed to be hovering over his head seemed to part, if only for a moment. But what a moment! The sun seemed to shine from those emerald eyes and sweet toddler's grin. The hedgehog had only been about three at the time but Farrel had never seen him so _happy_. He played with the other children, tag and mudfights and all the things little boys should do in the veteran thief's mind.

His toddler spent a fair bit of time during those few days in the company of a light purple female hedgehog with sparkling amethyst colored eyes, another adopted child named Insanity. She was being raised by the unoffical leader of the group of nomads, a jet black cat by the name of Nyx.

"She's never taken to anyone quite like she has to Manic." He'd been told. "She prefers to sit in the corner and hum or sing quietly. It's so strange, but I wouldn't trade my girl for anything"

Farrel knew the feeling. Manic was almost... Off, but he loved the boy and that was enough.

**During:**

Farrel didn't get it. He'd been arrested for harbouring a dangerous fugitive and TREASON? He'd done nothing of the sort! Sure, he wasn't on the 'right' side of the law, but petty theft hardly counted as TREASON, even by Robotnik's standards.

And even more confusing, Nyx, the sweet cat woman he'd met at least six years ago was here under the same charges, along with a dog by the name of Lady Windomere, and a blue hedgehog with a pair of bushy eyebrows and an equally bushy mustache, whom introduced himself as 'Chuck'.

And then they were shown pictures of the 'Fugitives' they were hiding.

A magenta hedgehog girl that had pink hair and a pair of astonishingly familiar green eyes. Lady Windomere gripped the bars of their cell and shouted, "You rapscallions had better keep your filthy paws off of Sonia!"

Then a cobalt blue hedgehog with those same eyes called Sonic.

Nyx was shown a picture of an older Insanity, and all she said was, "It has been foretold! The royal family shall prevail, and the days of your reign are numbered, Robotnik!" Her chocolate-brown eyes shone with anger.

When Farrel saw the next picture, he was unsurprised that it was his own adopted child. He stared at the image, memorizing it.

When the time came for the bounty hunters to shove him into the Robotisizer, he merely held his head up high, and walked in on his own, the only thing on his mind the image of his son's face, his smile, and that he'd raised a fine boy, one to be proud of.

He had no way of knowing that the other three prisoners followed his lead, one by one accepting their fate and walking proudly into the machine, thinking only of the children they'd raised and just how proud they were of them.

**After:**

It was a team effort.

Tails, Cyrus, Rouge, Wave, Manic, Shadow... EVERYone who knew even the slightest about machines had gathered together, locked themselves in the Mystic Ruins Workshop, and worked on it.

They didn't come out for weeks.

Meanwhile, Insane paced in the living room, Knuckles paced on the stairs, Sonic paced outside after his pacing in the kitchen had resulted in an actual rut, and Sonia paced in the hall. Amy merely watched. She knew how important this was to them. Anticipation and worry kept the entire Royal Quartet from keeping down anything but water. Omega stood in the corner of the living room, his glowing red eyes tracking Insane as she circled the coffee table.

All five of the original heroes - Sonic, Knuckles, Manic, Sonia, and Insane - rolled one thought over and over in their minds.

_It has to work. It HAS to._

When Tails, dirty and disheveled, rose from the basement with bare more than a nod, Insane, Sonia, and Knuckles could've kissed the fox kit. Sonic was inside in a split second as if summoned by the mere thoughts of the others.

There was no speaking. The four, with Knux hanging back, stepped forwards. Manic lifted a modified remote and pressed the joystick.

Several robots stepped into the room, then tromped forward and into the machine.

Everyone present prayed it would work.

Lights flashed, gears spun, sparks flew.

Most everyone in the room couldn't look for too long. Even Knuckles had to look away.

But the Royal Quartet, the four whom had sacrificed so much, couldn't bring themselves to look away.

_IT HAS TO WORK._

The lights eventually faded, and the quartet were still watching. The door of the machine opened.

And standing before the four adults were six people whom they'd been too late to save, six people they'd wanted more than most anything else on cold, lonely, hungry nights when they'd been four nine-year-olds cuddled together for warmth.

Sonic was the first to crack, throwing himself into the arms of a pretty blonde fox woman, whom, though thoroughly confused by what was going on, wrapped her arms around the sobbing blue hedgehog, almost instinctively.

"Hush, my little one." Sonic's adoptive mother, Natalie, whispered. His adoptive father, James, ran a hand through his quills, while Uncle Chuck himself simply broke down in tears, whispering, "You did it, Sonny, you did it."

Insane had been next - only losing to Sonic by a split second - to launch herself into the arms of her family, clinging to Nyx's waist and bawling into her stomach like she had when she was little. The black cat took it in stride, rubbing behind one triangular ear in a vain attempt to calm her not-so-little-anymore-little girl down. Their were tears pouring from her eyes as well, dripping down her muzzle and into Insane's lilac quills.

Sonia was clutching at Lady Windomere like she was afraid the dog would vanish if she'd let go. Her mascara was running, sliding down her face alongside the tears, and her nose was dripping, but for once Sonia wasn't concerned about her looks, she just clung to her own adoptive mother and relished the feeling of the sobbing aristocrat's hand running through her hair.

Farrel simply picked Manic up, still much bigger than him, held him tight, and let the tears flow. "You're a good kid, Manic." He spoke quietly into a green ear. "I'm so proud of you." He felt the boy's clutching hands squeeze tighter.

"I m-missed you so m-much!" The green furball bawled, his words distorted by hitching breath. "I thought w-we'd n-never be able to f-fix it..."

Farrel slipped a hand into the quills on Manic's back, being careful not to cut himself, and rubbed his back. "I knew you could do it, Manic. I raised a boy to be proud of, after all!"

The rest of the room's occupants had left long ago, so it was only the reuniting families in the lab. Manic took a deep breath and hopped out of Farrel's arms.

"Farrel? There's some people I want you to meet. This is my brother, my sister, and my betrothed."


	4. The One Where Heroes Are Born

Insane: Here it is- the one you've all been waiting for!

*Crickets*

Insane: :|

Sonic: *Snorts*

Insane: *sigh* The crickets even hate meh.

Sonia: :(

Manic: If you spent more time updating things they WANTED to read, like LA2, IWKaGBaaWiaBI, etc...

Insane: Darling? *sickly sweet*

Manic: Yes...?

Insane: *glares* Do shut up.

Manic: ^^* Of course, dear.

Insane: I claim no ownership to anything you may recognize with the exception of Queen Magic of ReMi, Princess Insanity, Nyx the Cat, and WhamBamThankYouMa'am Wine - Guarrented to Get you Drunk off Your Ass in Ten Minutes or Your Money Back!

~! #$%^&*()-

Queen Aleena Hedgehog of Mobius was having a staring contest.

She was losing. Her eyes itched.

A blink later had her opponent laughing.

"Oh, come on, Magic! Best two outta three!"

Queen Magic Fangirl of ReMi snickered. "Sore loser, Leena?

"You cheated Maggie, I just know it!"

The elder of the old friends just grinned. "Prove it, Ali."

"You, you just - Ugh."

"I what?"

"You're infuriating!"

"But you love me anyway."

"I sure do."

Magic's smile widened further as her eyes rested on Aleena's baby bump. "How are they?"

The lavender royal's eyes sparkled. "Perfect." She said with feeling. "What about yours?"

Magic set a hand on her own inflated tummy. "I feel like the blimp that ate Mobotropolis. She eats and eats and eats and doesn't let me have any of the food I eat. That's a sign of a powerful Changeling. I can't wait until she's born."

~! #$%^&*()-

Twin screams lit up Mobodoon Heart Hospital.

"Queen Magic! You're not due for another month!"

"TELL THAT TO THE IMPATIENT ONE!"

Aleena was screaming as well. "GET THEM OUT, GET THEM OUT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! AHHHH! DAMMIT, JULES! I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Side note: The triplets' father was indeed never seen again. Coward.

*six hours later*

"Congrats, Queen Magic! It's a girl!"

The exausted, redheaded changeling held the child in her arms. The baby was currently a jet black haired, green eyed human child. But even as she held the infant, her body glowed and shifted shape and form, growing lilac fur all over, sprouting tiny spines on her back, mini triangle ears, and an itty bitty black nose.

Magic fell in love instantly.

Next to her, Aleena was holding her children. Magic had to do a double take. "Ali?" She asked weakly.

"Mmm?"

"I thought you were expecting twins?"

"I was."

In Aleena's arms were three hedgehog babies, two boys and a girl.

"Who was the unexpected one?"

Aleena held up the smallest of her babies, a little green puffball. "This one. What should I call him? I named the other two and Sonic."

"Hmmm... Well... How about Manic? It fits in with the other two, and since we're not prepared for a third infant, things will be pretty crazy."

"I... like that. I really do. What about your little lady?"

I'm thinking... Insanity."

Aleena shook her head fondly."Your family and strange names."

"Yes... well. It's tradition." A beat. "Leena?"

"Yeah?"

"I... Have something important to ask you."

"Hit me."

"Will... You be Godmother?"

Aleena turned her head away from her children, looking at her oldest friend. "Anything for you, Mags. But the 'Godparent Clause' hasn't been used in a very long time... Those are Old Laws."

Magic smiled sadly. "It'll make me feel better. I have that feeling in my gut..."

~! #$%^&*()-

Meanwhile, in a frozen cave in the far north, a reptile-anteater thing opened his eyes and said, in a gravelly voice,

"Triplets born, the throne awaits

A seer warns of a deady fate!

Give up your children, separate!

Bide your time, lie in wait!

Tyranny rises, hope not found

Bring forth the Sonic Underground.

Son of the wind, fast as can be

Let your powers out; Be free!

Daughter of flames, fiery heart,

Burn your foes; A new day shall start!

Son of the Earth, make it shake

Before you, your enemies quake!

Daughter of Ice, swirling snow

Freeze opposition, let it go!

The children grow and learn what's right

Four to lead the Freedom Fight!

They'll seek the Queen; She'll know they do

Is it time, if they only knew

Five to rise and rule true!

Child of Wind to the valley and glen

Child of Fire to the noblemen

Child of Earth to the thieves' hand

Child of Ice to roam the land

Four shall split but always know

The others wait until it's time to go.

Tyranny falls, Hope shall be found

Bring forth the Sonic Underground."

~! #$%^&*()-

Insane: I made up the prophecy using my own ideas and bits and pieces of the show's theme. As the actual prophecy is never spoken, I thought this would work. What say you?


	5. The One Where Sonic Knows

Insane: Hmmmm... I don't have a clever quip.I also don't own Sonic. And I REALLY need to start writing humor again. AND there's PLOT in this chapter!

~! #$%^&*()-

_The first night is always the hardest_, Sonic decides, as he climbs onto his Uncle Chuck's couch. The unknown fate of his foster parents hanging in the air like a cloud of misery. He's scared, and he's lonely. It feels as if he's literally missing pieces of himself, it always has, but now that he's without his parents it's even more glaring than before. He wonders if he'll ever be able to fill that void.

~! #$%^&*()-

_The first night is always the hardest,_ Sonic reflects, hugging his newfound brother, sister, and future sister-in-law as they cry. Those missing pieces have now been found, but they've lost their own families. The wind blows through his quills in an attempt at comfort, though in vain it may be.

~! #$%^&*()-

_The first night is always the hardest,_ Sonic reiterates as he and his siblings settle down for the night. They'd not eaten today, or for most of the day before, or the day before that, and this would be their fist night dealing with hunger pains. It was cold, and the four nine-year-olds cuddle up for warmth, a pile of love that might just help them through this particular first night.

~! #$%^&*()-

_The first night is always the hardest,_ Sonic affirms, as Insane sniffles next to him. Whatever had happened when that red gem - Chaos Emerald, Robotnik had said - reacted with the Emerald on Angel Island had sent them far away, to a green grassy hill where everything was oh so pretty _but it didn't matter because Sonia and Manic were GONE._ Sonic can feel those missing pieces tugging at him again, and he clings to Insane to compensate.

~! #$%^&*()-

"The first night is always the hardest." Sonic whispers to a small fox kit with two golden tails as he and Insane treat varying injuries inflicted on this four-year-old by a band of bullying older children. Tails looks up at him in confusion, so Sonic elaborates. "By tomorrow, you'll be used to the pain, but right now, it hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Receiving a shaky nod, Sonic runs a hand through Tails' fur, while Insane continues wrapping bruised ribs. "You'll see. Tomorrow this'll be easy as cake."

This time, he gets a slight giggle in reply.

~! #$%^&*()-

Insane: You know what I REALLY like? Reviews. You know how long it takes to leave them? Sixty seconds. One minute to make my day. I don't care what it says, you could say 'HEY, INSANE! I HERD U LIEK MUDKIPZ!' and I'll be all, "Well good for you, dude! :) But I prefer Torchic!"


	6. Sleet Gets A Reward: Slash, Rape warning

Insane: This is Sparta?

Sonic: No, this is Sonic.

Insane: Oh.

Manic: I hate you. With all of my hate.

Sonia: Why would you do this to Manic!?

Insane: *a halo appears over her head* I have no idea what you're talking about~

Manic: Insane doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic Underground. Thank Chaos. If she did, Sonic and Shadow would be too busy making out to save the world and... THIS SHIT would happen.

Sonia: WARNINGS: RAPE, Blood, Dark themes, underage... Just a lime though. For a full rape scene, go read Breaking Manic.

Insane: Right. I'd like to clear up any confusion by stating this was a oneshot called Reward, but that was extended into Breaking Manic, which doesnt fit into the Moments Timeline. I'm also a tad concerned at the darker turn this series is taking. I had to change the rating! And genres... And this takes place AFTER the split up.

~! #$%^&*()-

Sleet held up his hard-earned captive by the scuff of his neck, showing him off to Doctor Robotnik. Manic struggled violently against his grip, but Sleet's grasp on the excess skin on the back of his neck - a place considered taboo for anyone other than parents and close lovers to hold - and the shackles on his hands and feet rendered him helpless as a newborn pup.

"Oh ho! So, you caught one of the royal brats!"

Sleet didn't mention that Dingo did most of the work - he didn't want any chance of losing his reward. Manic growled, but was still unable to do anything.

Robotnik stepped forward and grabbed his chin, forcing green eyes to lock on black sunglasses. "Quiet, boy."

Manic bit him. The green thief hated doing so, it made him feel like a feral. He also regretted it, as almost immediately he was smacked violently across the muzzle, making him see stars.

"Sleet, you did a very good job catching him - take your reward. Don't break it too quickly." If Manic could see the expression on Sleet's face, he would've shuddered.

~! #$%^&*()-

"Where are you taking me!?" Manic demanded as Sleet dragged him down an unfamiliar hall. Manic knew this wasn't they way to the cellblocks - he'd broken into those before. This hall looked... almost nice... When Sleet opened one of the doors and entered, it took Manic a moment to realize where they were, but when he did, he was even more confused than before.

"Huh?"

"Shut up." Sleet snapped, dragging his confused captive through his quarters.

When they reached the bedroom, it hit Manic like a ton of bricks.

Oh, HELL no.

"LET ME GO!" The thirteen-year-old shouted, attempting to get away yet again. He was rewarded with a whack to the back of the head that caused darkness to creep in on the corners of his eyes. He shook it off and desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation.

Manic's thoughts were broken into when Sleet lifted him again and tossed him onto the bed, before turning to ensure the door was locked. The green hedgie forced himself into a sitting position, kneeling in the middle the bed with his ears pinned back and teeth bared in aggression. His quills were bristled, even the ones that made up his bangs were rigid and sharp.

Sleet saw this display and chuckled. "Do you really think you can scare me off, rat?"

Manic hissed, feral instincts taking over again.

"None of that, now." Sleet chided. He snapped his fingers, activating a feature of the shackles the boy was wearing that would save him a lot of time and energy.

Manic yipped as the metal bands on his ankles quickly separated from each other then unexpectedly pulled his legs out from under him, attaching to chains at the lower bedposts and leaving him lying on the bed, his arms bound under him and his legs spread obscenely. The thief let out a string of curse words that would've made any sailor blush.

"Language!" Sleet scolded his captive, snapping again. This time his wrist shackles attached to the bedposts above him.

"FUCK YOU!" Manic snapped, then winced as he realized how those words could be taken.

Sleet laughed, removing his cape. "That was my plan, actually."

Manic growled. "Come anywhere near me and I'll-"

"You'll what, exactly?" Sleet asked snidely, kicking one of his boots off. "In case you haven't noticed,_Manikku,_ you're tied to the bed." He kicked off the other boot. "Totally..." He reached over and tugged on Manic's medallion, snapping the cord and holding it up for the green prince to see. "... Helpless." He tossed the necklace to the corner of the room. "So you might as well cooperate- it may just make this easier on you. If you don't, I guarantee this will hurt exponentially more."

Manic swallowed. His heart was pounding in his ears, a mean feat when said appendages were on top of your head. Empty threats were pointless, and aggression would probably only get him hit again. The bounty hunter held all the cards here, and he was right.

Manic was totally helpless. He could resist and make this harder, or submit and... He didn't really know. Would Sleet make it hurt less? Would he just compensate physical pain for mental? Manic supposed it didn't matter - anyway he looked at this, fighting back was a bad idea.

Sleet smirked broadly when he saw green ears fold loosely in submission. Perhaps not willing, but submission all the same.

"Good boy." The wolf said, walking over and patting the teen on the head. Manic flushed, both embarrassed and humiliated. Sleet, ignoring this, pulled off his shirt, tossing it over by his shoes. He moved over to the nightstand, looking in the drawer.

As the hunter dug through the contents of the nightstand, he snapped his fingers again, causing Manic's wrist shackles to release from the chains. "Take your clothes off."

It was a command, and while the rebellious side of the green furball told him to ignore it, the smarter side won out and the boy began pulling off his gloves.

Gloves, spiked wristbands, fanny pack, his shoes and his vest all hit the floor. The chartruse hedgie was left bare, fur standing on end and goosebumps crawling down his arms from sudden cold. Sensitive pads on his hands that rarely felt anything outside of the cotton gloves Manic wore were placed on the bedspread behind him and leaned upon to relieve some of the pressure the chains he put on his ankles.

Sleet looked up and nodded in approval "Good boy."

Manic felt himself flush again as orange eyes roved over his bare fur. He heard a snap and the wrist shackles immediately snapped back into place, bringing his arms with them and forcing him to lie down again.

Manic had a bad feeling that Sleet was getting impatient. This was evidenced when he heard the sound of a zipper undoing. Hearing the rustle of cloth had Manic squeezing his eyes shut in fear.

The smaller Mobian felt the bed shift as his captor climbed onto it, then felt clawed fingers grip his muzzle. "Eyes open, _Manikku_."

Manic REALLY didn't want to. But when he felt those sharp claws dig into his chin he immediately complied.

Sleet was straddling him, one hand on the bedspread for balance, the other still gripping Manic's muzzle. It was a clearly dominate stance, and they both knew it. Those cold orange eyes were locked onto emeralds. Manic felt a surge of instinctual fear at having a predator looming over him while he was so helpless. Almost against his will, his eyes moved downward, then widened in terror at the ten-inch member hanging between the wolf's legs. Unbidden, a whimper rose from his throat, making Sleet grin.

"Scared?"

He was terrified, but there was no way he was going to admit it. "No..."

"Liar."

Manic was silent.

Sleet growled, and Manic violently flinched. "You're scared. Admit it." There was a hint of a growl in that voice that made Manic whimper.

"Y-yes, I'm scared!"

Sleet smirked. "You should relax."

Manic took a couple of slow, deep breaths, as Sleet let go of his chin. He wasn't really calming down, especially when he felt something - one of Sleet's claws - circling his tail. Said appendage twitched. "Are you a virgin, Manikku?"

Manic whimpered and nodded nervously.

Sleet grinned, and that finger and claw that was currently playing with his tail went a little bit lower and started working its way into Manic's tailhole.

The green hedgie yelped in surprise and slight pain, arching off the bed. "N-no!"

"If I don't do this it will hurt more." He growled. "I'm being nice right now- I could just go straight to breaking you." His grin grew positively feral. "I want to, but I'm trying to be nice since you're being such a good boy. But if you're not going to behave... Then I'll just start _punishing_ you." He roughly scraped that claw on the inside of the child's anus just to emphasize his point.

Manic yelped. "I-I'll be g-good..."

That finger continued moving, and Manic bit his tongue in an attempt to keep quiet. It was either that or things would get worse, and with how bad they were now, he didn't wanna see what it would be like if it would've gotten worse. Another one worked its way in, and they both coated with a slick coating of red liquid- blood. Manic was unconsciously testing his bonds, whining softly.

It hurt, dammit! And he knew it wasn't even a fraction of the pain he'd be going through once that dick was inside of him.

A third finger and sharp claw slipped into his ass, and Manic bit down on his tongue so hard he bled. The child whined louder, though in discomfort more than protest, as those fingers moved around, making scissoring motions and stretching him to (hopefully) accommodate the massive cock standing at attention between Sleet's legs.

Manic's own member was well hidden in its pouch, and he highly doubted it would be coming out any time soon.

Distracted in his own thoughts, Manic was startled when the intrusion left his backside, leaving him feeling strangely empty. The feeling wasn't to last though, because Sleet took position on his knees in between the hedgehog's legs. The next thing Manic knew was pain.

He screamed.

~! #$%^&*()-

Bone tired and in a lot of pain, Manic felt his eyes well up with tears. Just before they fell, though, he heard explosions outside of the base.

The Freedom Fighters had arrived.

Insane: If Manic seems a bit OOC, it's because of instincts. Sleet is a predator, Manic is prey, and the vulnerable position he found himself in made those feelings much stronger than usual.


	7. The One Where There's LOTS of Birthdays

Insane: Hi! I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic underground!

Note; Quartet's birthday: Sega canon has it as June 23, the day (I think) Sonic the Hedgehog came out. However in Sonic Underground episode 5 (Mobodoon) Manic brings up that they were born on March 4. So since Insane and the triplets were born on the same day, their birthday is March 4, and the day Chaos Control separated the Underground (And thus the day Sonic and Insane arrived in Green Hill Zone) was June 23.

PEW: Post Echidna Wars, meaning the number of years gone by since the war that led to the Nocturnus being sent to the Twilight Cage and Tikal being sealed in the Master Emerald alongside Chaos. (Events explained in more detail in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.)

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1012 PEW (Post Echidna Wars), Windomere Estate

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, and Queen Aleena was leaving her three-year-old triplets and goddaughter in baskets across the city. She left Sonia on the doorstep of the Windomere Estate, knowing that Lady Windomere couldn't have children and would take her in.

And so the Child of Fire was left among noblemen.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1012 PEW, Aberdine Valley - just outside of Robotropolis

~! #$%^&*()-

It was still March fourth, and Queen Aleena left her son, Sonic, on the doorstep of a middle-class family in Aberdine Valley. She kissed him on the forehead, knocked on the door, and ran off.

And so the Child of Wind was left in the Valley and Glen.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1012 PEW, Central Robotropolis

~! #$%^&*()-

It was getting late on March fourth, and this was the one Aleena wasn't sure she wanted to happen as per the prophecy. She knew fate would have a hand in what happened, but that didn't mean she couldn't give the outcome she'd prefer a hand. She set Manic's basket on another middle-class doorstep, knocked on the door, and ran.

Consequently, she missed the basket being snatched up by a Mobian Rat whom ran off with it.

And so the Child of Earth made it into the thieves' hand.

~! #$%^&*()-

One last basket... Aleena took her goddaughter's basket and set her in front of the flap of one of the Gypsy tents, tears running down her face just like when she was giving up her own children. Silently, she prayed her murdered best friend would forgive her for being unable to raise her goddaughter alongside her godsiblings and her betrothed. Calling to the person inside the tent, Aleena ran off.

And so the Clild of Ice was left to roam the land.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1014 PEW, Windomere Estate.

~! #$%^&*()_

It was March 4th, and five-year-old Sonia knew something was missing. Lady Windomere was nice and clearly loved her, but Sonia still felt lonely. As she stared out the window, she had no way of knowing that three others felt the same way.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1018 PEW

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, and Freedom HQ was full of balloons.

Sonic Underground was on the impromptu dance floor, laughing and dancing and having a good time. Manic spun Insane around and laughed at the pout she adopted. This had to be the best birthday ever! The siblings were back together and planning to free their world and take their rightful place as rulers.

Sonic Underground _would_ prevail!

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1019, PEW

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, and Tails had woken Sonic and Insane at the crack of dawn. The four-year old had overheard them say their birthday was today, and had gotten them a surprise, he said.

The was a lump of something that could only be an attempt at making a cake shaped mint candy by melting a bunch of normal mint candies.

The duo saw it, giggled, and went to beg breakfast off of a nearby restaurant.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1020, PEW

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, and Freedom HQ was much more subdued than normal as, now eleven, Sonia and Manic planned another raid while worring about their siblings.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1021 PEW

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, and Sonic and Insane set foot in the Mystic Ruins workshop, hoping to grieve, but found a surprise party instead.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1022 PEW

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, and Sonia and Manic had just discovered the explosion that had taken half their family was non-lethal.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1023 PEW

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, and the only person at the party to notice the birthday boy and girl were depressed about taking another trip around the sun was Shadow.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1024 PEW

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, And Sonia and Manic were getting desperate to find their family.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1025

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, and Shadow and Rouge's secondary priority G.U.N. mission together was to find the missing Royal Quartet.

~! #$%^&*()-

March 4, 1026 PEW

~! #$%^&*()-

It was March fourth, and Shadow the Hedgehog walked into the party area at Green Hill Zone with two hedgehogs that most of the group didn't recognize.

But Sonic and Insane did, and tackled them, tears pouring down their faces.

It was March fourth, and all was right again in the world of the now seventeen-year-old Sonic Underground.

~! #$%^&*()-

Insane: I wanted to try a different format with this one, a linear, repetitive sort of thing. How did I do?


End file.
